It's Time to Sleigh the Dragon!
down the first rainbow inside the Wonderland| next = Covering Your Snow Tracks!| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes * You may choose to enter an Easy or Heroic version of upon clicking the door. * You need to kill every named in the first part of the zone before the wall in the western tower can be selected and destroyed, in order to proceed with the quest. * Regular mobs cannot see invisible players. Picking up planks will not break invis. * Using makes it much easier to jump over the chasms. * You can use the axe (reward from previous quests), or any other weapon, to get through icy walls (The ones that are selectable). * You do not need to kill the named on top of the West Tower, ( ), to proceed with the quest. You can just place the 3 planks and make the jump down to the frozen goblin, or you can skirt past him hugging the wall and steal the plank (that's what I did) and make a plank-walkway all the way to the other side of the curtain-wall breach. * Requires having completed A Deepice Mystery to be able to hail . * If you choose to log out of the instance before you have completed ALL of the steps below, you will find that you have to re-enter and do it all over again! Steps Find the Egg # Follow the path down and defeat . # Backtrack a little and follow the path around the right; upon entering the main area will be to your left. Defeat him and head to the western tower. # Pick up the plank and head to the eastern tower. Place the plank (it will glow green when you place it) to bridge the gap so you can jump across. # Head to the top of the eastern tower and defeat . # Pick up the plank and head back down the tower. (You can place the large end of a plank on top of the smaller end of another. Doing so will allow you to carry more than one at a time if you click the lowest most plank.) # Return to the western tower and break the wall up the ramp. #*''The wall in the western tower becomes attackable when you have killed ( 's brother)'' #*''You can place the planks at the bottom of the tower as they will not sit on an incline. once the wall is down you can place the planks on top there so you don't have to run that far.'' # Head to the top of the western tower and defeat . # Gather the four planks if you haven't already and bridge the gap across the snowstorm just down the ramp from . Follow the battlements around to where there is a climbing wall down. # Talk to next to the snow boulder. Don't miss this step. # Kick the snow boulder blocking the path. A message will appear on-screen from . She no longer appears on the pillar in the middle of the zone. Defeat the Ice Maiden # Jump down the chimney and avoid the fire as it will cause damage. # Defeat , who will spawn friends to help her kill you. # Click the Ice Dragon Egg twice to destroy it. A Hatched Ice Dragon will spawn and encase you in ice and escapes. #*''NOTE: If you kill the dragon before it has a chance to encase you in ice, the quest becomes bugged and you must re-enter the zone and start this quest from the beginning. So make sure your mercenary and pets are on passive and you have no reactive items equipped. '' # Once the spell wears off gather the pieces of the egg. (The spell takes about a minute to wear off.) # will come running to the egg platform. Speak to him to finish the quest. # Speak to once more to leave the zone. Rewards * * * * -number received may vary- DE:Es wird Zeit, den Drachen zu töten!